Weird Punishment
by Irish Wine
Summary: This is what happens when I listen to heavy metal while writing fanfics.


Benny clawed desperately at the woman's bare leg as her heavy boot pressed down harder on his windpipe. Trusting the bitch had clearly been a mistake. As it seems, you shouldn't invite someone up into your room to fuck them not more than a month after you shot them in the head and left them to die all because of a poker chip. The man's fingernails scraped away skin, and allowed small rivulets of blood to trickle down into her socks. She ignored this and continued grinding her boot into his neck.

Cold blue eyes glared down at his own brown ones, "Still glad you shot me, you stupid fuck? I bet you were real proud of yourself when you had them Khans bury me while I was still breathing." She chuckled, watching his face turn purple and his eyes go bloodshot, the clawing at her leg growing weaker.

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to die yet, Benny. You didn't let me die, so you don't get that luxury either. Yet." She removed her foot from his throat and he inhaled loudly, scrabbling at his throat and allowing a few choking sobs out. Normally the woman would find such treatment of another human deplorable, but not today. She wasn't thinking of this man's wellbeing at the moment, just revenge.

Benny was now curled up in a defensive ball, crying like the bitch he was and still holding onto his inflamed throat. "I-I'm sorry. Please miss let me go. I'll do a-a-anything." His pleads for mercy fell on deaf ears.

"I wonder if I begged for my life too, Ben. Did I? I don't quite remember anything before I woke up in Goodsprings, actually. Probably because you shot me in the motherfucking head!" The last few words were more of a screech than anything, more anger welling up inside her. Drawing back the foot that was killing her victim not a few moments before, she kicked him with all her might and just chuckled again as he let out a small gurgle and clutched the back of his now-bleeding skull.

"Nice boots ain't they? Made em out of some scrap metal and deathclaw skin. Doc Mitchell, he lives in Goodsprings where you left me to die, he said I could go deathclaw huntin' with a switch. Apparently I'm pretty strong, I guess. I didn't have a switch so I used a sledgehammer but still it was the same principle. Maybe I'll make you into a pair of boots too.." She trailed off, considering what exactly she even wanted to do with the little snake that lay writhing before her. Definitely not make him into boots, but maybe he'd have other uses.

The woman nudged the nearly unconscious Benny onto his back, and he stared up at her through teary eyes with a mix of fear and hate. Mostly fear. Grabbing the man's own gun-the one he used to shoot her no less- from the breast pocket of his suit, she crouched down to sit on his chest and pressed the cold barrel against his cheek. "Bet you wish I'd just kill you right here and now, right?" Benny said nothing, only quivered beneath her.

"That's what I thought. But that's not going to happen quite yet." She grinned, revealing a missing front tooth. "I bet you've heard of them junkies that been causin' trouble all over, right? The Fiends, they call themselves. They're pretty good at killing, well, better than you anyway." His eyes widened and he opened his bloody mouth to speak, and got clubbed in the teeth with the butt of his pistol for his efforts.

She took a deep breath and smiled before standing up and walking across the room to deposit the gun into her knapsack with the rest of her belongings before turning back around, shaking her head at the crumpled man lying on the floor who now seemed to be gasping for air in what she assumed was a panic attack.

"Pathetic. I turn my back, give you the perfect opportunity to take me out and you just lay there like a little bitch," she harrumphed, "you deserve what's going to happen to you."

One more forceful kick to the head knocked him out, making sure he wouldn't be even considering fighting back for a bit. "Boone! Raul! Get in here!" she called to her companions, and Raul poked his head through the door first with Boone close on his heels.

"Yeah, boss?"

They were both instructed to carry Benny down to his escape elevator and wait for her to finish looting his room before they left. Boone said nothing, like usual, but shook his head at the pitiful sight before them. He suddenly wished that sadistic bitch didn't help him catch the person who sold his wife to those slavers. If he didn't owe her for that, he'd have been long gone by now. Raul simply looked as if he pitied the man, and their employer went about her business of collecting up anything of use before following the two men down into the poorly lit hallway under the Tops that'd lead to Benny's poorly hidden secret escape elevator.

The trio didn't speak on the way to the Fiend camp just outside Vegas, and Boone chose to stay a fair distance away seeing as the gang's relations with NCR weren't exactly peachy. Or at least that's what he said. She suspected he just didn't want to watch the Ben-man be tortured to death. Raul kept his head down, and the vengeful woman beamed the entire way there, taking extra joy in the few times Benny woke up and needed to be 'sedated' again.

After about an hour of searching, she found who she was looking for. "Cook-cook! I got something for ya." The man looked delighted to see her, and even more delighted to have a new play-toy to enjoy. "Perfect, baby girl. You're too good to me, I swear." He cooed, grinning a little larger than he should as he slinked off to retrieve his flamer.

The woman sat Benny against a post, tying his hands behind him and splashing his face with some dirty water she'd found lying around that smelled suspiciously like piss in order to wake him up. "Hey there, kiddo. Final stop for you, it seems. Maybe in your next life you won't get yourself caught up in situations you can't handle with people that you are best off leaving alone, yeah?" He spit in her face, kicking his legs around in what seemed to be an attempt to get free.

"Oh, it's gonna be like that huh? Alright. I can play that game too." She asked one of the nearby Fiends to borrow his gun, and aimed it at Benny's left kneecap. "Last chance, bucko. You wanna keep squirming?" Apparently not even the threat of losing a kneecap could deter him from fighting, so she shrugged and put two bullets in both knees for good measure. A large crowd began to gather around the screaming and bloody man in the checkered suit, and she strode away to join everyone else to get out of the line of fire, so to speak.

Raul nudged her in the arm, "I can't watch, boss. I'ma go meet up with Boone. We'll be in the Lucky 38 if you need us." She nodded and he jogged away from the scene, wondering just what exactly that bullet in the head had done to the girl to make her so awful. Even this seemed a bit overkill, but there was no point in causing a scene in the middle of a camp of bloodthirsty druggies with guns. He'd just end up like the poor Chairman, tied to a post and waiting to die.

"Hurry the fuck up, Cook-cook! He's startin' to bleed out. Want him awake for this." As if on cue, the man came back wearing a welding mask and gripping his beloved flamer. "Easy, chickie. I'm comin'."

And the last thing Benny saw was that flamer pointed directly at him, a crowd of screaming raiders and a much too calm looking courier standing there in the front, thick arms crossed over her chest and a grin on her face like no other. He wondered what happened to that missing front tooth, but then all he could register was pain as the man with the flamer roasted him like a butchered Brahmin.


End file.
